Harry Potter and the Quest of the Horcruxes
by JohnDeere92
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron come together once more to find the final horcruxes and destroy them. They do not have time to attend Hogwarts this year because they must find these horcruxes before Voldemort destroys the entire wizarding world.


Harry Potter and the Quest of the Horcruxes

**  
** **Chapter 1**-

It was Saturday morning, and Harry was lying in bed with his head stuffed into the pillow. He didn't want to see anybody or talk to anybody about what had happened. He wanted to wake up and for it to all be a dream. He knew that would never happen though, because just this afternoon he would have to go to the Weasley's house. On Sunday Bill and Fleur would be getting married. Harry got up and sighed, "Better pack my stuff," Harry thought, "The Weasleys will be here in a short while."

He picked up the letter on his bed and quickly scanned over it:

_Harry, _

_We'll be there at about noon on Saturday to pick you up. Hope your doing okay; Mum has sent a letter to your aunt and uncle to tell them we'd be coming. Mum says not to leave the house until we get there and to be safe. Bill and Fleur are being married on Sunday; the whole family has come to like her more, even Mum and Ginny. Well, gotta run see you Saturday.  
Your Friend,  
Ron_

Harry got up and started to pack his bag, he unpacked everything so he could fold it all up neatly. It was all a mess from last year when he had just thrown everything in his bag; he was too upset to take the time to pack it. While he was unpacking he came across a broom re-servicing kit that Hermione had given him a couple of years ago. He sighed as he thought about Hermione. "I wonder how she's doing," he thought. He had thought a lot about Hermione over the summer and wrote to her quite frequently. He wasn't sure why this was. He carefully took the kit and put it back into the back on top of all the neatly folded clothes. He picked up the most recent letter from Hermione and read it again:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope your still doing well, Mum and Dad are terribly worried about me going back to school this year. They really thought about having me go to a muggle school instead of going to Hogwarts. Can you believe it? Well, I told them there was no way I was not going to Hogwarts this year. They know I do well there and study hard so they're going to let me go. Anyway, are you still planning on going back to Hogwarts, just for awhile? I really think Ron and I can help you find these Horcruxes, maybe even Professor McGonagall can help. Well I have to go pack, my parents are going to take me to the Weasley's today. I can't wait until the wedding! Even though, I'm still not too sure about Fleur. I'm just very happy for Bill._

With Love,  
Hermione

He put the letter inside his bag, and closed it. He wasn't sure if he was planning on going back to Hogwarts or not, he hadn't really thought about it. He got up and tried to straighten himself up; he tried to comb his hair to no avail, and brushed his teeth. He had picked up his bag and started moving it downstairs when the doorbell rang. He didn't pick up his pace; he wasn't really in a hurry to see the Weasleys. He liked the Weasleys a lot, but didn't want to have to talk about last year and Dumbledore's death. When he reached the door, he found Ron standing there with a grim look on his face. 

"Hi Harry," said Ron.

"Hey, I'm all set."

As he walked out the door he remembered he had to say his goodbyes to his aunt and uncle.

"Aunt Petunia! Uncle Vernon!" yelled Harry.

They walked into the hallway. "What is it now?" sneered Uncle Vernon.

"I'm leaving," said Harry, "I'm going to the Weasley's house, and I probably won't be back here again…ever."

"Oh, yes well, be off with you then, and don't be getting yourself into trouble," said Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia just stood there quietly and then said, "Harry, wait!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" said Harry.

"Here," said Aunt Petunia placing 2 golden rings into Harry's hand. "They were your mother and father's wedding rings; I thought you might want to have them."

"Ah, yes," said Harry as he put them in his pocket. "Thanks for that. Right, well I guess I'll see you later."

With that Ron and Harry got into the car. Mr. Weasley had apparently been able to get a hold of a company car to drive them in. Mr. Weasley was driving and Mrs. Weasley was in the passenger seat.

"Hi there Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

"Hello dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello," said Harry as he going into the car. 

"How's your summer been Harry?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Not good." said Harry.

"Dumbledore's death has shocked us all Harry, I know, but we cannot give up. If we do, his death will be in vain. You need to continue to go to Hogwarts and learn." said Mrs. Weasley, not knowing that Harry would most likely not be going back to Hogwarts. He had to go search for the last of the Horcruxes, and destroy them.

Harry didn't reply he just simply nodded his head. A couple minutes later they arrived at the Burrow. Harry smiled, not a big smile but, still a smile. It had been awhile since he had been to the Burrow. He and Ron got out of the car.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "Here we are, home again."__


End file.
